I'm With You
by Roxy Redhead
Summary: Hermione and Ron are at it again...but will this row change their lives? R&R!


Let Go by Blue Eyed Girl   
  
  
  
Hermione stormed out of the castle, tears in her eyes. It had been another typical Ron and Hermione row. The term had just started about 2 and a half weeks ago and they were already fighting. The night air was warm and she decided to have a walk around the lake. Why, she thought, do we always fight like this?  
  
Dinner had started off normal. Hermione and Ron weren't speaking from a previous row earlier that day. Harry sat between them at the Gryffindor table. On their way back to the common room after dinner, Harry elbowed Ron and cleared his throat before saying "I'll be right back, I forgot something in the great hall." He and Hermione were left with an awkward silence in the entrance way. Ron decided to try small talk. "So...how was your summer?" With that, Hermione shot him a glare and through gritted teeth said "I told you I don't want to talk about my time with Viktor!" Ron gave her an astonished look. "I didn't say anything about Viky...besides...how bad could it be. I mean he's the most bloody famous quidditch player and you're complaining because you spent your summer with him? Blimey Hermione, or is he not good enough for you either?" With this, Ron turned read realizing that he had just said "either". Hermione screamed at him. "Either?! What do you mean EITHER?! You have no idea what you're talking about Ronald Weasley!"  
  
A few tears leaked out of her eyes remembering what had just happened. Even though it was starting to rain, she continued to walk around the lake.  
  
I'm standing on the bridge  
  
I'm waiting in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
Hermione thought about what had happened that summer. She had gone to visit Viktor and had a wonderful time, but it was ruined when she found out that he wanted her for more reasons than her brain, or her personality...  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
  
  
She had come down from her room to get a drink in the middle of the night only to find Viktor in the kitchen. "Hi." she smiled sleepily at him. "Hi." he replied, looking at her in a funny way. She laughed "What's going on?" Just then, he walked up to her, placed his arms around her waist and kissed her. "I think you know what's going on, nothing." "Nothing?" She asked. "Yeah, nothing. That's the whole problem." He tried to kiss her again but she pulled away this time. "Oh," she spat at him, "so that's why you wanted me to come and visit you here, because you wanted to bed me!" "Well," he looked at her puzzled, "you can't expect me to spend all of these nights cold and alone, can you?" She didn't return the smirk and wink that he gave her. "I-I'm going upstairs to pack." With that she stormed out of the kitchen. She grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment and scribbled a quick note on it.  
  
Ron,  
  
I'm need to leave right away. Is it okay if I floo to The Burrow? Owl me back A.S.A.P.  
  
-Hermione  
  
She hastily opened the cage to her horned owl, Beddar. Viktor had bought him for her when she arrived at his bachelor pad in Bulgaria about a month ago. "Take this to Ron quickly...it's urgent!" Beddar hooted indignantly and took off out the window. Hermione packed up her trunk and got dressed. By morning, she was at The Burrow, but refused to tell Ron why she had needed to come home so quickly.  
  
It hurt to remember those thoughts. Remember all of the odd stares and raised eyebrows that she got from the Weasleys. Just then, she heard soft footsteps behind her. She turned around. It was Ron. She opened her mouth to tell him to go away, but Ron interrupted her. "Hermione-"  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I  
  
I'm with you  
  
"Hermione," he repeated, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad. I never do."  
  
I'm with you  
  
He looked at her tear stained face and saw that she had tears in her eyes again. "I know Ron." she told him. "My summer was awful...the reason..." she choked back some tears, "the reason that I had to come home so urgently was because Viktor was using me." her voice was almost a whisper now. "What!?" Ron bellowed. "I swear, if I get my hands on that bastard I'll kill him!" Hermione giggled. Ron glared at her. "I'd like to know how you find that so amusing." She smiled. "It's just-you look so cute when you're mad." She felt a rush rising in her cheeks and the tips of Ron's ears turned read. Her face was solemn again. "Well forget about him," Ron demanded, "You belong here anyway." Hermione's face went solemn again. "I don't know where I belong.." she said, more tears streaming down her face.  
  
I'm looking for a place  
  
I'm searching for a face  
  
Is anybody here I know  
  
Cause nothings going right  
  
And everything's a mess  
  
And no one likes to be alone  
  
"`Mione, don't cry." she inwardly smiled at the new nickname he had for her. "It's ok, I'm here." and with some awkwardness, he moved towards her and hugged her. She completely broke down in his arms and sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I  
  
I'm with you  
  
When they finally broke apart, Hermione looked up into his bright blue eyes, shining in the moonlight. "Thank you Ron." she whispered.  
  
I'm with you  
  
They walked around the lake for awhile in silence. "Hermione, there's something I need to tell you..." She looked at him with a question in her eyes. "I..we..I love you." he stammered, his blush even visible in the dark.  
  
Why is everything so confusing  
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Yeeaaaaah  
  
"Oh...Ron," she looked into those sapphire eyes again and murmured, "I love you too."  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I  
  
He smiled at her and they hugged again. He lifted her off of the ground and spun her around. Still embracing, they locked stares. She had tears in her eyes again, but they were joyful tears, and she was smiling.  
  
I'm with you  
  
He leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back and a few minutes later when they released each other, he said "By the way, happy birthday." With all of the homework and prefect duties, she had forgotten that today was her sixteenth birthday. She smiled at him and whispered "I'm with you" into his ear. He didn't know exactly what she meant, but he smiled at her and hand in hand they walked back to the castle  
  
I'm with you 


End file.
